


Duel

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confident Harry Potter, Duelling, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inappropriate Erections, Kinktober, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco practice duelling and things get a little heated.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Duel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChuckAl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/gifts).



> For ChuckAl: thank you for all your words of encouragement. You're just so awesome! Love you babe. ❤
> 
> Kinktober day twelve, prompt: _Duelling._

Draco’s breathing was rough and uneven. His blood was racing through his veins, awash with adrenaline and fury. His chest rose and fell and his lungs burned. 

Bloody Potter, with his Order of bloody- _Merlin_ and his stupid wand and his stupid hair stuck up at every angle! 

It was Circe’s own travesty that the gorgeous, exasperating _git_ had been allocated to him for duelling practice. Draco hated how out of control these sessions left him. His hair, normally immaculate was dark with perspiration; there’d be red patches all over his face and neck. 

Draco narrowed his eyes, taking in the sight of the Chosen One stood calmly before him. 

Potter was smirking, his infuriating green eyes shining. His wand was still clasped lightly in long fingers; the _arse_ hadn’t even broken a sweat. 

“That all you’ve got?” Potter teased. “A few Jelly-Legs Hexes, a Knee-Reversal and a Titillando? You’re nearly on the floor! Didn’t think a Slytherin like you would give up so easily.”

“Shut your mouth!” Draco hissed in reply, his voice shaking. He leant over to grab his wand from where it had skittered across the Practice Room. “You bloody-”

“Bloody _what_?” Harry interrupted, laughing as he spoke. “ _Bloody_ amazing duellist? _Bloody_ fantastic fucking wizard? Lots of ways to finish that sentence, Malfoy!”

Draco groaned. Potter’s thick wild magic coiled in the air, filing the narrow space between them. All of a sudden Draco found himself being pushed against the wall. Potter’s lips were on his own, hot, plush and uncontrollable. His hands were tangled in the front of his shirt. They were pressed so close that Draco could feel the thrum of Potter’s heartbeat. 

Draco pulled away a few moments later. He was stunned, appalled and exceedingly turned on. Potter looked very pleased with himself. 

“And a _bloody_ good kisser,” Potter added, casting his eyes up and down Draco’s body and coming to rest on his prominent erection, “if your reaction is anything to go by.”

Draco flushed and raised his wand. “You need to shut your mouth,” he repeated, hating how shaky his voice sounded. “Now!”

“Maybe you should make me,” Potter answer, throwing his own wand to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
